Her Hanukkah Wish
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Her Hanukkah wish is the absolute last thing he ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So it snowed for the first time this season and I figured in honor of that I could post a piece of mine that I stumbled upon on my hard drive. I had apparently hit a road block with it, stopped working on it over a month ago and then promptly forgot about it. Normally due to the length, I would put this in the drabble collection but I felt like it could have it's own. So anyway, enjoy this short little piece and thank the snow for inspiring me to work on stories and finding this.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he really hates the holiday season, especially with the whole eight days of gifts thing. It's hard enough trying to think of one awesome present, how in the <em>fuck<em> is he supposed to come up with _eight?_ He's not even really sure of what else he should get her this year as he's already gotten them various tickets to some Broadway shows that he knows she wants to see _again_. Then there's the new necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. And let's not forget the small fortune he shelled out for a weekend at some fancy pants spa. So he's got seven of his nights covered and is just drawing one big ass blank on what else to get her so he just caves one night in early December and decides to just ask her what she wants.

Puck's not really sure when's the best time to bring it up but he figures after her third orgasm of the night probably isn't that bad of a choice since her brain should be too muddled to think too hard about the fact that he doesn't have all of his shopping done already like she probably does. "Hey Babe?"

"Hmmm," she hums contentedly as she runs her fingers idly over his chest.

"What do you want for Hanukkah?"

Rachel's fingers still for just a moment before she tells him, "You know that whatever you get me will be fine because it's from you."

Yeah he knows that but that doesn't really help him out any with her final gift so he presses on. "Come on, Rach. There's gotta be something that you secretly want and would just never think to tell me." He can not only hear but also feel her breath hitch, as she's curled into his side, so he knows that he's hit on something so he tries again. "Tell me."

"Noah."

Puck smirks even though she can't see his face and says, "You've already got me so try again. Tell me what you want for Hanukkah."

Rachel gulps and her fingers squeeze into his side so hard that he almost winces from the pain. "I want…" but she trails off as she loses her nerve.

"Come on, Baby. Tell me what you want. It can't be that bad."

She takes a deep breath and tries again. "I want to tie you up an-"

Puck cuts her off and rolls them over so that he's hovering over her naked body. "That could be hot. What are you gonna do with me once you've got me all tied up?"

Slightly bolstered by his interest Rachel continues telling him what she secretly wants, "and make you watch me with another woman."

_"Fuuuck."_ His body shudders at her admission and now he just wants to rail her all over again. "That's so hot, Baby. So you want to have a threesome because I can totally get behind that Hanukkah gift."

The naked brunette just shakes her head and looks him in the eye and clarifies her idea for him. "I want you to watch, and _only watch_, me with another woman. I want to put on a show for you. Your inclusion is at my discretion."

Puck just stares at her dumbfounded. "Holy _shit_." He then kisses her so hard that he's positive he's bruising her lips but he's so fucking turned on right now that he can't even bring himself to care. "So do I need to find the girl then or something?"

"No I've already got someone in mind. I just need to ask her," Rachel tells him.

"Fucking love you, Baby," Puck says as he slips back inside her to give her not only a fourth but also a fifth orgasm for the night. As they drift off to sleep he quietly asks her, "Is it Hanukkah yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So there appeared to be enough interest in a continuation of this story so I figured I would go ahead and keep working on what I had started and get it out there. Although I can't really say I'm surprised as the previous part had promises of smut and who turns down smut right? This is a fill for one of the many holiday themed prompts over at the puckrachel_kink comm on lj for the Holiday Writer's Challenge. Y'all should really go and check it out. http : / / puckrachel-kink . livejournal . com / This is pretty much just smut because I enjoy it and I know you do to. Haha

* * *

><p>It's the night before Christmas Eve and while this would normally be just any other day to Puck, he's actually really excited for it because it's the night that Rachel has decided to bring her friend home in order to receive "her" gift from him. He knows it sounds odd to think of him watching her with another woman as one of his Hanukkah gifts to her but it's what she said she wanted so whatever. He's so ready to just sit back and enjoy the show. Rachel had told him once her friend agreed that it was going to happen on the 23rd so that way the girl could still spend Christmas Eve and day with her family.<p>

So now he's sitting in their bedroom, in one of the chairs that she said they needed so that she could have a quiet place to read, getting an awesome blowjob because she says she wants him to get some sort of pleasure out of the evening. He had told her that watching her with another woman would be pleasure enough but she insists and who is he to turn down a blowjob if his girl wants to give him one. His fingers are threaded through her hair as she bobs her head up and down and he really wants to just let go but he isn't ready to stop enjoying this just yet. But then the moment is taken away from him anyway when the doorbell rings and Rachel just stops, leaving him wet and hard as she goes to answer it.

As they're walking back to the bedroom, Puck can clearly hear Rachel telling her friend that he is off limits to her unless and until she herself states otherwise; that this is her show and what she says goes. He hears a familiar voice agreeing with her and can just barely conceal his shock at seeing Santana walk through the door. But now that he thinks about it, who better to go to when you want to get your _lady kisses_ on than a woman who decided a long time ago that she preferred pussy over dick. "Lopez," he says cooly.

The Latina just arches an eyebrow and lets her eyes roam over his naked body, taking in the fact that he was apparently in the middle of getting a blowjob when she arrived and she just smirks as she replies, "Puckerman. So you're actually going to go through with this? You're going to let someone else, me in particular, in between her thighs and watch as she gets off and then returns the favor?"

His gaze moves over to where Rachel is standing in the room, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, as he answers, "You betcha. If she wants me to give her permission to fulfill a fantasy of mine then I'm all for it as long as I know she's still going to be with me when all is said and done."

The petite brunette walks over to him and places her hands on his shoulders as she stretches up to peck him on the lips. "I'll always come back to you, Noah. Now sit down so I can tie you up."

He chuckles at her ability to go from sweet to kinky all in the same breath as he does as she asked and puts his hands on the arms of the chair so that she can tie him up. He watches as her tiny hands deftly secure the ropes (holy fuck she bought rope for this shit) and checks to make sure that they're secure. Rachel then quickly strokes his still hard dick a few times before removing her hand, letting his erection totally stand up tall and proud outside his pants, and saying, "I love you."

Puck watches as his girlfriend walks over to the other female in the room and stands in front of her a little nervously. She bites her bottom lip and looks up at the Latina and starts to speak but she gets interrupted, "Oh for fuck's sake, Rachel," Santana mutters before kissing the shorter woman. Her long fingers thread through her best friend's hair as she positions her head for a better angle as her other hand slides along the slight curve of Rachel's hip to pull her closer. Meanwhile Puck just sits there, roped to his chair and quietly groaning at the sight of these two beautiful women kissing and just beginning their show for him.

The girls slowly remove each other's clothing and tease each other as well as him, as they run their hands all over the newly exposed flesh. Santana turns Rachel around so that she's facing Puck as she flips the catch on the petite woman's bra and then cups the now naked breasts causing Rachel to gasp and Puck to groan louder. Santana just smirks as she tweaks and pulls on the hard nipples before turning Rachel slightly to the side so that Puck can watch as she takes one into her mouth and bites and sucks on it.

"S-Santana," Rachel stutters out as her hands fist in the other woman's luscious black hair in an attempt to hold her closer. But soon she just wants to touch her back and return the favor so her hands move over Santana's back but can't seem to find any sort of clasp. She whines in frustration which makes both of the other people in the room chuckle as Santana grabs one of Rachel's hands and brings it to her chest and places it on the front clasp of her bra. Rachel grins in satisfaction as she flicks it open and watches as her friend's boobs literally spill out of the garment.

Her hands gently grab the round tan flesh and squeeze, marveling in how different they feel from her own much smaller ones. Her palms graze Santana's nipples which makes the other woman moan and then she flicks them which makes her bite the nipple that is in her mouth. Rachel grabs a fistful of her friend's hair and drags her mouth up to hers and kisses her lewdly, their hands roaming over each other's bodies, dipping briefly in between their legs to test the other woman's wetness. When Santana pulls her fingers out of Rachel and licks them clean, Rachel figures she can do the same, which causes Puck to moan in pleasure. The brunette startles because she had honestly kind of forgotten that he was even in the room.

She grabs Santana's hand and pulls her over to Noah and then lets go as she situates herself on his lap with her back to his chest. Her legs fall on the outside of his as she reaches a hand behind his head to scratch her nails against the short hairs at the back of his scalp. Rachel just looks at Santana and says, "Lick me."

The Latina growls as she gets on her knees between the spread legs of the couple before her and dives into Rachel's center. All three of them are moaning in pleasure as Santana attends to Rachel. Puck is so fucking turned on right now and he doesn't think that his cock has ever been harder than it is right now, resting between his girlfriend's firm ass cheeks. He can only see the top of his former fuck buddy's face as she's buried between Rachel's legs but every once in awhile he can feel her tongue or fingers teasing his balls and if this wasn't so fucking hot he'd call her a bitch for not doing more. He's biting, licking and kissing whatever available skin of Rachel's that he can reach. It's a lot harder than it looks when he can only crane his neck. But he can tell when she's cumming on Santana's fingers and tongue by the way her body tenses up and then arches against him, pressing her ass against his hard cock and his hips just naturally thrust up in response.

When she's come back down from her high and can breathe properly, she turns around on his lap so that she can kiss him properly. Puck's dying to get his dick wet in someone's mouth or pussy but he knows that this is all about Rachel putting on a show for him so he just sucks it up and enjoys her kisses. And he's totally not going to complain when her hand circles his hot hard length and strokes him as her tongue duels with his. But before he's ready, she's slipping off his lap to just stand bent over in front of him with her hands on his shoulders.

"You ready?" Santana asks.

Rachel is staring at Noah through heavily lidded eyes as she mewls, "Yes," before her eyes widen slightly and she gasps. Her body starts moving rhythmically back and forth as her breathing changes and he _knows_ those noises. Santana must have on a strap on because Rachel is literally getting fucked before his eyes.

"You like that Baby? You like Santana fucking you with her cock? It feel good?" he asks lowly as he nips at the skin of her neck when it gets close enough due to a rather fierce pounding from the Latina.

The woman in the middle just moans at the way her body is feeling and the words of her boyfriend and she jerks his head back so that she can kiss him. "Fuck, Noah. She's so good." Rachel kisses him again before tearing her mouth away to moan out, "Harder. Faster. Oh God." It's not long before Santana has her best friend reaching an orgasm around the dildo that is thrusting away at her petite frame.

When she pulls out, the Latina grabs Rachel and kisses her softly before whispering in her ear in a bragging tone, "Fucked you good, didn't I?"

Rachel just growls, surprising both Santana and Puck, before kissing the woman roughly and shoving her on to the bed. She works her way down her friend's body with licks and kisses until she's ready to settle between the toned and tan thighs that are spread wide open for her. Rachel takes her time exploring the wet folds with her fingers before gently taking a long swipe with her tongue, eliciting a loud moan from Santana. She's never actually gone down on a woman before but she just tries to do whatever she remembers seeing in the various porn videos that she and Noah will randomly watch as well as what she knows feels good on herself. Judging from the sounds that she's pulling out of Santana's body, she's not doing too shabby.

With her fingers buried deep inside the warm wetness of her friend's body, Rachel pulls back a little so that she can turn to look at her boyfriend. She slowly licks her lips and gives him a wink as he calls out encouragement to her to make Satan cum on her tongue. She is only too happy to oblige as she gets back to the task at hand (_literally_) and has Santana flying over the edge in under five minutes. The Latina wraps her hand in Rachel's long brown locks and pulls her face up so that she can kiss the woman. She always did enjoy tasting herself on someone else's tongue. When they pull apart she murmurs against her best friend's lips, "Fuck you're good at that," to which Rachel just smiles proudly.

They briefly kiss before turning their heads as one to stare at the lone male in the room. Both females can see how hard his erection is as it stands up from his crotch looking an angry shade of red. "Should we let him join?" Rachel asks her.

Santana just hums in contentment as she lets her hands roam over the smooth skin of Rachel's back as she lies on top of her, propped up on her elbows. "If you'd like but his dick isn't going inside me."

The brunette pecks her lips and says, "That's doable," before climbing off the bed in order to go untie the ropes around her boyfriend's wrists.

Once free, he crushes her body against his and kisses her roughly as he grinds his hips against hers in a feeble attempt to get some relief. "I want you so fuckin' bad, Baby," he mutters against her lips before claiming her mouth in a kiss once more. "Have to fuck you," he tells her as he positions her onto her hands and knees on the bed before quickly sheathing himself deep inside her tight little body. Puck barely registers Santana wiggling her way beneath Rachel's body so that she can nibble at the smaller woman's clit while offering up her own pussy for pleasure again.

Despite what Santana said about his dick not getting inside her, every few minutes she pulls him out of Rachel and sucks him clean before putting him back inside his girlfriend. He fumbles around on the bed with a free hand looking for the dildo that she used earlier on Rachel and when he finds it, he hands it to his girlfriend and tells her to use it on Satan; because he'll be damned if he cums before either of them, even if they both have already gotten off a few times. So with Rachel sliding the dildo in and out of her best friend and him slamming his hips into Rachel's backside, the trio easily reaches a joint orgasm and all he can think is Best. Fucking. Hanukkah. Gift. _Ever!_


End file.
